Talk:Oona/@comment-112.210.229.15-20120819042144
MollyXGil Molly: Gil, can I come to your house? Gil: Sure! Molly: Thank you! and after we eat, can we have some sleepover? I like sleepovers Gil: Ok, you can come to my house at 8:00 ok? Molly: Ok, but i'll take a bath first then i'll come to your house Gil: Ok, I remember 8:00 p.m at Gil's House Molly rings the doorbell Gil: I'll get it! ( opens the door ) Molly! Molly: Gil! ( hugs Gil ) what's for dinner? Gil: Some sandwiches and juice Molly: Yummy! Gil: Have a sit! Molly: ( Sits down ) Gil: ( Sits down too ) my Mom makes some sandwiches and an orange juice, so let's talk first Molly: What we will talk about? Gil: Well, my dad got left out, he got some abroad to go, I said to my dad " Dad, can you buy me a present? " and Dad said " Sure my son! " Then I cheer. But my Dad said, if I don't have things that im going to do, he said " You can play with your toys " then I said " Ok Dad! " and my Dad got away Molly: Wow! nice story Gil! Gil: Thank you! Gil's Mom: They're done! Gil: I'll get it, Molly you stay here for a while ok? Molly: Ok Gil's Mom: Have a nice dinner date! Gil: We will! ( goes to dining room and he placed it on the table ) Molly: Wow! they look delicious! Gil: I know! After Eating Gil: Molly, can we watch some movie first? because you said you want to have sleepover Molly: Ok Gil! but what kind of movie? Gil: The Adventure of a little kid Molly: What time can we sleep Gilly? Gil: Maybe 1:00 in the midnight Molly: It's ok, I can sleep at 1:00 Gil: Let's Go! Gil & Molly climbed upstairs Gil: You sit down while im inserting this CD Molly: ( Sits down ) Once Gil is finish inserting the CD Gil: Ok! Molly: This is gonna be a good movie isn't Gil? Gil: It is! This movie was started by: 20th Century and Sony Pictures Volume of the T.V.: 53 It all started in the little house, which no people are their inside the rooms. When George ( the little kid ) came inside. He said " Where's everybody? ". He goes upstairs, he see when his mom and dad are there, but their not here too. George's cellphone was ring, he said " Hello? ", " George! I need your help! ", Mom said. " What happened? ", George said. " Your family was stuck on the cage! " Mom said. " Oh no! i'll rescue you fast! " George said. " Thank you! " Mom said. George hang out his cellphone. " I need to rescue my family! ", said George. So George looks for his family, but he's too far, he needs an adventure. " Hey! this door is locked! I need a key! " said George. " Hey George! I can help you find a key! " said Alisya. " How? " said George. " You must find the largest tree here ", said Alisya. Then Alisya go away. Ok! this adventure will be taking too long. So I write some samples only Credit Song: September by Earth, Wind and Fire and Teach Me How to Dougie by California Swag District After watching movie Molly: Wow Gilly! that was best movie ever! Gil: Yeah! so do you think you are sleepy now? Molly: Yes! im so sleepy! Gil: You can sleep in my bedroom Gil's Bedroom Molly: Nice room Gilly! Gil: Thanks! do you want me to turn off the lights? Molly: Yes! Gil: ( Turns off the light ) good night Molly! Molly: Good night Gil! 9:00 a.m in the morning Gil: Molly wake up! time for breakfast! Molly: ( Yawns ) what's for breakfast? Gil: Hotdogs Dining Room Gil's Mom: How's your sleepover Gil? Gil: It was fun Mom! Gil's Mom: I think you two have a good time with your sleepover Gil: I know! Gil's Mom: Molly, are you Gil as bestfriends? Molly: Yes Gil's Mom: You will come back here or next year? Molly: I don't know? Gil's Mom: ( Laughs ) just think! Molly: Maybe after school Gil's Mom: ( Laughs again ) Gil! she said she will come back after school! Gil: It's ok Molly, you can visit my house anytime! Molly: Thank you Gilly! Gil: My pleasure! After Eating Molly: Gil, my mom said she want me to go back home, you can visit if you want ok? Gil: Ok So Molly goes home, she has a good sleepover at Gil's house Me: What do you think? is it good or not? Ogie55